


Как тебя зовут?

by MasterIota



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dick is an adult when they sex don't worry, F/F, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Соулмейтом Брюса оказывается десятилетний ребенок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Your Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653832) by [rrjs01234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrjs01234/pseuds/rrjs01234). 



> Автор не указывает ООС как предупреждение, но переводчику все-таки кажется, что оно там да; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; переведено на WTF Kombat для команды DC.

Мальчик был меньше, чем любой ребенок имел право быть. Огромные синие глаза, кажется, занимали большую часть его лица, и ветер мягко шевелил легкие пряди черных волос. Он дрожал; естественно, с учетом того, что его родители были убиты только что, на его глазах.

От одного взгляда на него Брюсу приходилось бороться с воспоминаниями. Когда-то он был точно таким же — напуганным и одиноким перед теми страшными вещами, с которыми люди не должны сталкиваться. Особенно дети.

Решение было уже принято. Перед тем как идти к мальчику, Брюс обговорил все с Хейли — тот посмотрел на мальчика с сожалением, но все же сказал: "С вами расти ему будет легче, чем здесь".

"Возможно, стоит позвонить Альфреду", — рассеянно подумал Брюс.

Впрочем, это могло подождать.

Брюс подошел к мальчику, обойдя полицейских, и присел перед ним на корточки. Взгляд мальчика был расфокусированным, но глаза — глаза были полны такой чистой, острой синевы, что Брюсу неожиданно показалось, что его видят насквозь.

— Как тебя зовут? — мягко спросил он, стараясь не спугнуть мальчика, как стараются не спугнуть птицу со сломанным крылом.

Мальчик не сосредоточился на Брюсе, его ответ прозвучал заученным до автоматизма. Как будто он представлялся так бессчетное количество раз, и теперь это не требовало участия сознания, явно находящегося не здесь.

— Я Ричард Грейсон, — равнодушно сказал мальчик, — но вы можете звать меня Диком.

Неожиданная обжигающая дрожь прошла у Брюса по спине. Это было похоже на удар тока — осознание того, что прозвучали именно эти слова... Метка на его бедре — "Я Ричард Грейсон, но вы можете звать меня Диком", — кажется, пылала.

Он искал своего Ричарда Грейсона, конечно искал, но людей с таким именем было слишком много. Настолько, что Брюс вынужден был сдаться. Сегодня, собираясь в цирк, он знал, что одного из Летающих Грейсонов зовут Ричардом, но он и его жена были соулмейтами, и поэтому Брюс не имел никаких причин думать...   
Он и не подозревал, что у их сына то же имя. И никогда не рассматривал вероятность того, что его соулмейтом окажется десятилетний ребенок.

В любом случае, Ричард — Дик — выглядел так, как будто ничего не заметил. Кажется, шок был слишком глубоким.

Это ничего не меняло, в конце концов. Брюс все еще собирался усыновить его, и если Дик не отреагировал — не понял, — то это и к лучшему. Так и должно оставаться. Брюс сможет провести остаток жизни без связи со своим соулмейтом. Он должен.

Да, Дик всегда будет искать своего соулмейта — искать и не находить, — но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Это необходимо.

— Здравствуй, Дик, — сказал Брюс, и, слава богам, его голос не дрожал.

***

Альфред, конечно, сразу все понял.

Он знал, как выглядит метка Брюса, — он его практически вырастил, как он мог не знать? — и, когда Брюс представил Дика, его обычно спокойное лицо как будто закаменело.

Позже он отвел Брюса в сторону и спросил:

— Сэр, он знает?

Брюс провел рукой по лицу. Он оставил Дика наверху, в одной из гостевых комнат поместья. Дик не возражал, все еще погруженный в странное шоковое состояние — уже, по счастью, не опасное для жизни.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Брюс. — И не должен узнать. Никогда.

Альфред кивнул. Брюс понимал, о чем он думает: Альфред не мог не осознавать, что это лучшее решение, но все же, вероятно, чувствовал горечь из-за того, что Брюс никогда не сможет быть со своим соулмейтом. Альфред ничего не сказал, но Брюс давно подозревал: он надеялся, что Брюс встретит своего соулмейта и обретет то, чего ему так долго не хватало. Счастье.

— Очень хорошо, сэр.

И так и было.

***

Из Дика получился изумительный напарник — лучше, чем Брюс когда-либо мог мечтать. Дик как будто был рожден для этого, и вдвоем, как Бэтмен и Робин, они были лучшими в своем деле. Иногда, глядя на Дика, Брюс думал: что если?.. — но никогда не позволял этим мыслям вылиться во что-то реальное. Бэтмен и Робин — вот большее, чем они имели право быть. Не ближе. Никогда.

Дик ни о чем не догадывался. Он с неохотой говорил о поиске соулмейта, но всякий раз, когда все же заговаривал, его голос приобретал оттенок той мечтательной задумчивости, которая выдавала его с головой: он думал, что еще не встретил своего соулмейта, но был уверен, что когда-нибудь это случится.

Между тем самому Брюсу приходилось мириться с жаром, вспыхивающим каждый раз при виде метки Дика — когда обрабатывал емуо раны (с каждым годом это случалось все реже), когда Дик переодевался в пещере, когда плавал в бассейне.

Сам он был чертовски осторожен: никогда не переодевался там, где Дик мог его увидеть, быстро скрывал прорехи в костюме, если они появлялись во время патрулирования. Дик никогда не видел его метки и не позволял себе лишних вопросов.

Брюс замечал, что с возрастом Дик начинает больше думать о своем соулмейте. Это было естественно. Дети не чувствовали душевной пустоты, но постепенно, с возрастом, это должно было прийти. Однажды Брюс заглянул в компьютер Дика и обнаружил среди открытых страниц статью о метках — если быть точнее, о том, что это значит, если ты не чувствуешь той пустоты, которую должен заполнить собой соулмейт. Никто не мог чувствовать себя целым, не встретив своего соулмейта — это было как будто недостающая деталь, встающая на место в момент встречи.

Брюс только стиснул зубы. Дик никогда не чувствовал пустоты — потому что они уже встретились — и начинал беспокоиться. Брюс где-то даже радовался тому, что, вопреки всем их тренировкам, Дик не мог сложить два и два — или смириться с результатом.

Когда Дику исполнилось восемнадцать, Брюс оттолкнул его.

Да, он много раз жалел о выбранном способе; да, это было одним из самых тяжелых его решений — но это было необходимо им обоим. Дик должен был найти собственный путь, стать чем-то большим, чем Робин. Он перерос эту роль и мог выбрать другую.

Брюс внимательно следил за его жизнью в Бладхейвене. Найтвинг был серьезной силой, с ним считались, и Брюс был горд. Он воспитывал Дика, тренировал — это он сделал его таким.

Даже если приходилось расплачиваться пустотой в жизни, Брюс повторял заученную за все прошедшие годы мантру: это необходимо, необходимо, необходимо, — и если он и хотел иногда не чувствовать этой пустоты, то только потому, что Дик чувствовал по его вине то же самое.

Порой ему снилось, каково это было бы: целовать Дика, быть причиной его улыбки и видеть ее в паре дюймов от своего лица, прикасаться к его метке, обнимать его и говорить о своей любви.

Эти сны всегда заканчивались слишком быстро.

***

— Я встретил своего соулмейта, — сказал Тим.

Брюс отвлекся от работы над бэтмобилем и поднял взгляд. Тим стоял чуть в стороне, скрестив руки на груди. Уже без маски, но все еще в костюме.

— Что? — переспросил Брюс.

Он действительно не расслышал.

— Я встретил своего соулмейта, — повторил Тим. — Это Ко... Супербой.

— Поздравляю, — машинально сказал он, откладывая гаечный ключ.

Он не думал сейчас о Тиме — только о Дике, о синем пронзительном взгляде, и о том, как он далеко.

Тим дернул головой:

— Я просто подумал, ну... Возможно, тебе стоит об этом знать.

— Конечно, — сказал Брюс. — Спасибо, что сказал.

Следующим был Джейсон.

Его возвращение к жизни уже не потрясало Брюса с той первоначальной силой, но он, к сожалению, все еще не мог относиться к этому спокойно. Не мог и Джейсон: да, он больше не источал ненависть, но и не стремился к командной работе. Он все еще злился, хотя эта злость читалась теперь иначе: в колючих взглядах, в осознанных провокациях.

— Слева, Бэтс! — крикнул Джейсон, бросая через плечо одного бандита и дергая за ногу другого.

Раздался характерный треск, по складу разнесся крик, Брюс метнул бэтранг в бедро громилы, но тот выдернул его, сделал шаг вперед и выстрелил в Брюса — руки у него дрожали, целился он скверно, и Брюс вырубил его ударом в горло.

Позже — когда Черная Маска и его банда были надежно связаны, а полиция ехала к складу, — Брюс поднялся на крышу. Джейсон разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Брюс слышал, как он говорит:

— Я знаю. Да, господи, пофиг, придурок.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Брюса вздрогнуть. Что-то — тепло, насмешка, довольство.

Джейсон сбросил вызов и отвернулся, готовясь перепрыгнуть на соседнюю крышу.

— Бывай, Бэтс, — бросил он.

— Ты счастлив? — спросил Брюс, и Джейсон остановился.

Он хорошо скрывал удивление, но Брюс услышал это в его голосе:

— Примерно. Я... Встретил своего соулмейта. Недавно.

— Рой, — предположил Брюс.

Джейсон пожал плечами:

— Что я могу сказать? Да, я тащусь от рыжих.

Не то чтобы Брюс одобрял, но в данном случае его мнение уже не имело значения. К тому же, Рой и Джейсон были хорошими напарниками — и, разве?..

Брюс прищурился.

— Разве у тебя не две метки?

— Ага, — отозвался Джейсон. — Пока.

Он сделал шаг к краю, и в этот момент Брюс сказал:

— Старфайер, — и он остановился снова.

— Знаешь, — сказал Джейсон, — а ты не теряешь хватку.

— Найтвинг знает? — спросил Брюс.

Джейсон обернулся.

— Старфайер сказала ему. Он воспринял довольно спокойно. Что-то мне подсказывает, у него есть собственный соулмейт и до чужих ему не то чтобы больше дело.

Брюс не мог видеть его глаза — шлем, маска, — но он чувствовал задумчивый, сосредоточенный прищур. Джейсон ждал его реакции, и от этого почти пробирало дрожью.

— Так я и знал, — тихо сказал Джейсон. — Так я, блядь, и знал. И как у тебя хватает... молчать так долго?

В голове у Брюса стало пусто. Он так долго скрывал, был так осторожен, и что? Как Джейсон узнал?

— Да брось, — буркнул Джейсон, — хватит этих штучек типа "угадай, о чем я думаю, по моему молчанию". Я однажды заметил твою метку во время патруля, но все это время просто не был до конца уверен.

— Джейсон, — начал было Брюс, но Джейсон махнул рукой, обрывая его.

— У тебя были веские причины, конечно. Я не скажу. Но, черт, серьезно, он ищет своего соулмейта годами и думает, что с ним что-то не так, раз он не чувствует пустоты. Конечно не чувствует, раз вы двое уже встретились. Только он не знает.

Брюс сжал зубы.

Джейсон исчез, и он остался один — на крыше, в самом сердце оглушительно-ясной ночи, со странной тяжестью в груди и мыслью, что он больше никогда не сможет дышать.

Когда он в следующий раз увиделся с Диком, тот вел себя как обычно, и Брюс почувствовал облегчение. Джейсон сдержал слово.

Потом были Стефани и Кэсс.

Кэсс была немой, но слова Стефани обвивали ее бицепс, а на руке Стеф в том же месте красовалась сплошная линия — вместо слов.   
С каждым днем Брюсу все больше казалось: все вокруг встретили своих соулмейтов, и он не может быть таким же только из-за им же воздвигнутой стены. Стены, обреченной рано или поздно рухнуть.

Это случилось холодной октябрьской ночью.

Найтвинг и Бэтмен были в патруле, впервые за долгое время только вдвоем. Привычная рутина. Они по-прежнему легко работали вместе, обходясь без лишних слов.

Заложенная в канализации бомба — к счастью, маленькая, слабо заряженная, — взорвалась раньше, чем они успели до нее добраться, и их обоих отбросило ударной волной: Брюс потерял опору, поскользнулся на влажном металле и упал в воду; Дику повезло меньше — он ударился головой и, кажется, потерял сознание.

В голове у Брюса звенело, но он поспешно поднялся на ноги и похромал к тому месту, куда отбросило Дика. Он быстро нащупал пульс — сильный и ровный. Просто контузия. Быстро пройдет.

Брюс проверил остатки бомбы, и это помогло успокоиться: бомба была старой и, возможно, годами ждала своего часа. По крайней мере, это означало, что Джокер по-прежнему в Аркхэме. Хотя кто знает, сколько времени осталось до нового побега.

Брюс поднял Дика, вынес его из тоннелей и осторожно устроил в Бэтмобиле. Он внимательно следил за временем: прошло три с половиной минуты, но Дик так и не пришел в себя — при том, что более чем двухминутная потеря сознания означала, как минимум, сотрясение мозга. Однако с ними обоими случались и худшие ранения, и Брюс надеялся, что если не затягивать с лечением, Дик скоро будет в норме.

Когда они вернулись в пещеру, она пустовала. Остальные все еще были в патруле, а Альфред, очевидно, поднялся наверх — и Брюс не хотел дожидаться его прихода. В конце концов, он вполне мог справиться самостоятельно.

Брюс снял с Дика маску, стянул свой капюшон. Он обработал все еще кровоточащую рану на груди раненого, вытащил из его плеча кусок шрапнели — в этот момент Дик застонал, и ему пришлось на секунду остановиться. Контролировать сердцебиение, дышать, сконцентрироваться на том, что он делает. Не думать о том, что это — Дик.

Дик начал приходить в себя только в конце, когда Брюс уже закончил возиться с его ранами и результатами сканирования. Данные, по крайней мере, подтверждали, что последствий для мозга не будет. Обошлось даже без сотрясения — редкое везение.

— Брюс? — пробормотал Дик, сонно моргая. Синий взгляд, поначалу затуманенный, быстро сфокусировался на лице Брюса, стал острым и внимательным. — У тебя кровь.

Брюс нахмурился, осознавая, что по носу стекает кровь.

— Просто порез.

— Ты...

Взгляд Дика остановился где-то в районе живота, где прореха была особенно большой. Не то чтобы Брюс пренебрег собственной безопасностью, но его сегодняшний костюм не был рассчитан на взрывы. По счастью, и этой прочности хватило, чтобы уберечь от по-настоящему серьезных травм.

Дик протянул руку и отбросил в сторону кусок брони. Брюс осознал слишком поздно: прореха открывает его бедро до самой метки. Метки, расположенной точно так же, как метка Дика, и начинающейся с имени.

Брюс быстро отстранился. Сердце стучало в горле, и он прекрасно понимал: поздно. Худшее уже произошло.

Дик приподнялся, стиснул зубы, не отводя взгляда от метки Брюса.

— Почему ты никогда мне ее не показывал? — выдавил он.

Брюс пытался ответить, но все слова, которые он хотел сказать — все извинения, — как будто застряли в горле. Он не мог ничего сказать. Он, кажется, не мог даже дышать.

— Брюс, — повторил Дик уже настойчивее. — Что там?

Брюс сглотнул. Он не смог отодвинуться, когда Дик потянулся к нему, и ледяные пальцы легли на бедро, сдвигая ткань. Теперь Дик видел всю метку, и руки его — Брюс чувствовал — дрожали.

Он смотрел на метку Брюса, а Брюс смотрел на него — сверху вниз, — и ему казалось, что мир рушится.

— Я не помню, что случилось той ночью, — пробормотал Дик, — я просто заблокировал это, и никогда не осознавал...

Брюс закрыл глаза.

— Почему ты не сказал? — голос Дика дрогнул, но пальцы по-прежнему скользили вдоль метки, и это заставляло Брюса чувствовать горячую, сладкую дрожь, спускающуюся по позвоночнику.

— Я не мог, — сказал он с легкой заминкой.

— Ты знал, — проговорил Дик, — ты все это время знал. Знал и скрывал от меня. Ты был не в праве решать за меня и это, Брюс.

— Дик, — беспомощно выдохнул он.

Дик свесил ноги со стола, уткнулся лбом в ладони, и Брюс вдруг осознал: его руки не были холодными, нет, они были теплыми или даже горячими — потому что по-настоящему холодно стало теперь, когда Дик перестал касаться его.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

Голос Дика прозвучал глухо. Он отвел ладони от лица и положил их на колени, но так и не поднял взгляд.

— Я виноват, — сказал Брюс, и это было все, что мог ответить.

В голове не было ничего больше, только странный, тяжелый звон.

— Ты виноват, — повторил Дик со сдавленным смешком.

— Я... — начал Брюс. Он не знал, что сказать. Что помогло бы Дику успокоиться. Перестать дрожать. — Ты был ребенком, и я не знал, что делать.

— Но я больше не ребенок, Брюс! Уже много лет не ребенок! — выдохнул Дик.

Он был бы безумно зол, если бы не это оглушительное удивление.

— Я знаю, — Брюс старался говорить как можно мягче. — Я думал, ты не захочешь.

— Ты думал неправильно, — сказал Дик, наконец поднимая беспомощный взгляд, и Брюсу показалось, что он тонет в этих глазах, как в чертовом океане; плывет, не зная где верх, где низ, без надежды спастись — и без желания спасаться.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Дик вполголоса, и Брюс вздрогнул, осознав, что молчал слишком долго. — Скажи что-нибудь, Брюс, пожалуйста.

Брюс сглотнул.

— Можешь показать мне свою метку? — сказал он единственное, что всплыло в голове.

Дик нахмурился, но все же стянул верхнюю часть костюма, вздрагивая от боли из-за неловких движений, и повернулся так, чтобы Брюс мог видеть метку на его бедре.

Брюс видел ее раньше, но это было как будто впервые, здесь и сейчас, ночью, в Бэтпещере, и Брюсу неожиданно показалось, что что-то в нем вспыхнуло. Он думал, что этого никогда не случится, что этого разговора не будет — но он был, и Брюс терялся, не зная, что говорить и что делать. У него не было плана. Должно быть, в этом не было места планам — и с этим осознанием он вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно обнаженным.

Он вновь поднял взгляд и посмотрел Дику в лицо. Встречный взгляд Дика был... сложным.

Дик медленно поднял руку, мягко коснулся его лица, прижал ладонь к щеке. Кожа Брюса как будто горела под его прикосновениями, но он не двигался, не мог двигаться, как будто окаменев в ту минуту, когда Дик прижался губами к его губам.

Время как будто застыло, и в этот момент Брюс вдруг почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым — впервые за все эти годы; впервые с того судьбоносного дня, когда они встретились. Он больше не мог отрицать и не хотел сопротивляться.

Он подался вперед, к Дику, поцеловал его — так, как всегда хотелось, — запустил пальцы в мягкие черные пряди. Дик застонал, и, черт побери, этот стон был самым прекрасным, что Брюс когда-либо слышал.

На секунду он отстранился, посмотрел Дику в лицо: потемневшие глаза, припухшие губы, — и это было сродни разряду тока, ядерному взрыву, чему угодно такому же жгучему, болезненному и умопомрачительно-яркому.

— Ох, — пробормотал Дик.

Ему как будто не хватало дыхания, но он подался вперед, и Брюс поцеловал его снова, сжимая ладони на бедрах и крепче прижимая к себе. Дик обхватил коленями его талию и ответил на поцелуй.

— В спальню, — пробормотал Брюс, прерывая поцелуй и прижимаясь губами к шее Дика.

— Да, — сглотнул тот.

***

Брюс захлопнул и запер дверь своей спальни и обернулся. Дик был рядом, безобразно растрепанный и совершенно прекрасный, и от его взгляда Брюс как будто сгорал и тонул одновременно.

Дик неловко улыбнулся, и это как будто стало сигналом. Брюс шагнул к нему, тесня к постели, целуя с жадным, тяжелым стоном. Дик поддался, обнял его за шею и поцеловал в ответ, прежде чем Брюс наполовину прижал его к подушкам: растрепанного, послушно разводящего ноги и щурившего глаза со странной смесью уверенности и желания.

— Ты хочешь... — начал было Брюс, но Дик не дал ему закончить:

— Да, — выдохнул он, — господи, да! — И Брюс надавил на его плечи, заставляя откинуться на постель.

Теперь Дик лежал на спине, а Брюс устроился между его бедер, касаясь кончиками пальцев чувствительных местечек под его коленями. Он медленно выдохнул, наклонился вперед и поцеловал Дика. И, черт, ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет насытиться этим — никогда не сможет отказаться от поцелуев Дика. Сейчас, распробовав, поняв, как это, он с трудом заставлял себя отстраниться, даже если ради того, чтобы прижаться губами к вздрагивающему горлу.

Брюс целовал его, бережно обходя свежие раны, опускаясь ниже и ниже, — и с каждым касанием стоны Дика становились громче, и к тому моменту, когда Брюс прижался губами к метке, Дик уже почти кричал, извиваясь в его руках, даже не пытаясь скрыть выпуклость в штанах.

Брюс снял с Дика штаны и отбросил их в сторону прежде, чем начать раздеваться самому. В этот момент Дик сдавленно выдохнул, и Брюс поднял взгляд на его лицо — широко распахнутые глаза, закушенная нижняя губа, и, Брюс подумал, что не сможет продержаться долго, если Дик будет смотреть на него так.

Он потянулся к своему ремню, но Дик, теряя терпение, приподнялся и дернул пряжку сам. Тонкие пальцы сжались на поясе штанов и потянули вниз, но Брюс сжал его запястья, останавливая:

— Дик, — проговорил он, — ты уверен?

Он хотел дать Дику шанс — на случай, если в действительности он хотел не этого, или если он чувствовал принуждение, давление, что угодно. Дать Дику возможность остановиться.

Дик коснулся его метки, и это заставило Брюса вздрогнуть.

— Больше, чем когда-либо, — ответил Дик, и Брюс почувствовал невыразимое облегчение.

Он заставил Дика вновь откинуться на подушки, прижал его запястья по обе стороны от головы. Дик смотрел на него — зрачки расширились, оставив от оглушительно-синей радужки только узкое кольцо. Брюс отпустил его руку, провел ладонью по лицу, приложил два пальца к губам. Дик приоткрыл рот и коснулся их языком, не сводя взгляда с Брюса.

Острое, похожее на электрический ток возбуждение росло в низу живота. Брюс отстранился, заставляя Дика приподнять бедра, и осторожно прижал палец к его анусу, осторожно проникая внутрь.

Дик застонал, подался навстречу, прижимаясь задом к ладони Брюса, и тот принял это за просьбу продолжать. Он вставил второй палец и третий, почти удивляясь тому, как легко Дик принимает их. Дик беспомощно двигал бедрами, постанывая всякий раз, когда Брюс сгибал пальцы, пока он не коснулся чего-то внутри, вынуждая Дика практически заскулить.

 

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился тот, — Брюс, пожалуйста...

Брюс коротко прикусил губы и тут же склонился к Дику, бережно касаясь губами внутренней стороны бедра. Он поддразнивал Дика, распалял его, да, но ему нравились требовательные, жадные стоны, и он не хотел ничего с этим делать.

— Брюс, — всхлипнул Дик.

Брюс сжал его бедра, снова чуть приподнимая, чтобы облегчить проникновение — но даже так Дик застонал, когда он вошел до конца. Это почти прошло мимо сознания: Дик был горячим и узким, и Брюсу казалось, что он ни с кем не чувствовал подобного наслаждения. Он наклонился вперед, почти сгибая Дика пополам, наслаждаясь его податливостью, и начал двигаться.

Дик был как будто оглушен происходящим; он жмурился, постанывал в ответ на каждое движение — черт, Брюс не представлял, какой он громкий в постели, но звук его голоса делал с Брюсом что-то странное, как будто искры вспыхивали вдоль позвоночника, — свежее, возбуждающее чувство.

Он двигался все быстрее, смотрел — Дик стискивает простынь в кулаках, бессильно вздрагивает, приоткрывает рот, не сдерживая стон.

— Господи, — выдохнул он, — Брюс, сильнее, пожалуйста! — И Брюс толкнулся, найдя, наконец, правильный угол, задев простату.

Дик как будто захлебнулся воздухом, растерял слова, а Брюс все двигался, глядя ему в лицо: кожа бледная от лунного света, мягкие черные пряди липнут ко лбу, капли пота на висках — как будто светятся. Он двигался, каждым толчком задевая простату, и все — резкие толчки, обжигающее давление, — все сливалось в одно всепоглощающее, эгоистичное наслаждение, и когда Дик кончил — с низким стоном, выплескивая сперму на грудь, — Брюс перестал сдерживаться: он толкнулся в последний раз и кончил, стискивая бедра Дика.

Им обоим потребовалось время, чтобы отдышаться. Брюс прижимался грудью к спине Дика, жалея, что не видит его лица. Дик развернулся в кольце его рук, прижал ладонь к щеке — теперь они лежали вплотную друг к другу, нос к носу. Взгляд Дика все еще был затуманенным, но теперь, кажется, это была усталость.

Брюсу казалось, что он должен что-то сказать, но Дик улыбнулся привычной улыбкой, приподнимая брови и уголки губ, и это было как будто... целостность, правильность, и Брюс просто прижал его к себе, мимоходом отмечая: им обоим стоило бы сходить в душ, но... но это могло подождать до утра.

Брюс уснул, обнимая своего соулмейта.

***

Когда он проснулся, Дик все еще был рядом. Брюс хотел бы сказать, что не удивлен, но это было бы ложью: что-то в нем все это время опасалось, что Дик может уйти, оставить его, как он сам оставлял случайных партнеров. Нет, он не имел в виду... Просто все его прежние связи казались чем-то незначительным в сравнении с этим.

Дик. Теплое дыхание, растрепанные волосы, слова Брюса на бедре — все осязаемое, реальное. Наконец-то не сон.

Брюс осторожно коснулся его волос, и мгновение спустя Дик открыл глаза — сонно прищурился, зевнул и только тогда поднял взгляд на Брюса.

— Утра, — пробормотал он.

Брюс поцеловал его в лоб, и Дик ответил тихим, щекотным смешком.

— Ага, — выдохнул он, приподнимаясь на локте и возвращая поцелуй. — Может, в душ?

Он усмехнулся и прижался лбом к плечу Брюса. Тот провел кончиками пальцев по его метке — в очередной раз. В голове было светло и пусто.

— Как скажешь.

***

Брюс слишком поздно сообразил, что им следовало разделиться: Дик, натянувший его штаны и футболку — о черт, об этом тоже стоило подумать раньше! — воевал с кофеваркой, и Тим пялился на них с открытым ртом. Его взгляд метался от Дика к Брюсу и обратно.

Дэмиен хмурился, не поднимая глаз от столешницы, — впрочем, он хмурился всегда. Альфред, кажется, прибирался в столовой.

— Так, — сказал, наконец, Тим. — Постойте...

Дик замер, не донеся кружку с кофе до рта. Кажется, до него тоже дошло — Брюс видел панику в его глазах и понимал, что чувствует себя точно так же.

— Вы же не?.. — медленно произнес Тим. — Нет, серьезно, скажите, что вы не...

— Не смешно, — отрезал Брюс, но, кажется, оправдываться было поздно.

Тим всегда соображал быстрее других.

— О Боже, — простонал он, утыкаясь лицом в сомкнутые ладони. — Мне, кажется, понадобится психотерапия. Брюс, как ты... мог?

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — быстро проговорил Дик.

Дэмиен молча наблюдал за происходящим и, кажется, пытался восстановить свою картину мира.

— Отец, — начал он.

— Нет, черт, как долго это продолжается? — перебил его Тим. Он казался задетым за живое.

— Только эта ночь, — твердо ответил Брюс. — Я никогда не позволял себе лишнего, пока Дик был под моей опекой.

Дэмиен выронил из рук вилку. Кажется, теперь и он понял, о чем шла речь. Тим бросил на него короткий взгляд и вновь повернулся к Брюсу. Он, видимо, слегка успокоился, но так и не пришел в себя до конца.

— Но я все-таки не понимаю, почему... — Тим запнулся, подбирая слова.

Дик со вздохом отставил кружку, приподнял край футболки, открывая метку, и бросил на Брюса тяжелый взгляд, побуждая сделать то же самое. Брюс медленно выдохнул и повторил его движение.

Черт, если бы у него была камера — и если бы ситуация была менее серьезной, — он бы обязательно сфотографировал Тима и Дэмиена: их одинаково вытянувшиеся от удивления лица.

— Отец, — нарушил мрачную тишину неуверенный голос Дэмиена. Тим все еще пялился в стену, не в силах уложить происходящее в голове.

В столовую заглянул Альфред. Вероятно, его внимание привлекли шум и обрывки их разговора.

— Не хотите ли объяснить, мастер Брюс? — полюбопытствовал он, оглядываясь.

— Привет, Альфред, — робко пробормотал Дик.

Брюс опустил край рубашки, устало потер переносицу и негромко сказал:

— Дик узнал.

Дик вздрогнул.

— Стойте, — пробормотал он. — Альфред тоже знал, все это время? Альфред!

Он бросил на Альфреда укоризненный взгляд. Тот пожал плечами:

— Я согласился хранить это в тайне ради вашей же безопасности, мастер Дик. Мои извинения. Впрочем, как говорится, шила в мешке не утаишь.

— Кто еще знал? — с подозрением уточнил Дик.

— Ну, — Брюс поморщился. — Джейсон?

Дик глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты рассказал Джейсону. Из всех людей...

— Он сам догадался, — сказал Брюс, делая шаг к Дику, покрасневшему от гнева и, кажется, готовому прожечь взглядом дырку в стене.

— Примите мои поздравления, мастер Брюс, — Альфред едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я рад, что все благополучно разрешилось.

— Спасибо, Альфред, — тихо ответил Брюс.

Альфред кивнул и вернулся в столовую, к прерванной уборке.

— И все же, отец, — проговорил Дэмиен, — почему ты не сказал, что Грейсон твой соулмейт?

— Это... Ситуация была довольно непростой, — сказал Брюс.

Тим моргнул и наконец отвел глаза от многострадальной стены.

— Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать, — пробормотал он. — Поверить не могу, что мне придется признать правоту Супермена...

— Что? — переспросил Брюс.

— Ничего. — Тим поморщился. — Кон упоминал однажды, но... Я не обратил особого внимания.

Он принялся терзать оставшийся на тарелке блинчик.

— Нам придется об этом поговорить, — сказал ему Брюс.

Тим помотал головой и запихнул блинчик в рот.

Дик развел руками и поинтересовался:

— Кто-нибудь еще собирается что-нибудь сказать?

— Ага, — отозвалась Стефани. Она появилась совершенно неожиданно и теперь прижималась плечом к косяку, обводя кухню наметанным взглядом. — Рада, что вы двое наконец-то наладили отношения.

— Ты тоже знала? — почти закричал Дик. Стеф пожала плечами.

— Я часто здесь бываю и легко подмечаю детали. Не так уж и сложно было догадаться.

Брюс понятия не имел, что она вообще когда-либо ночевала в особняке — как и о том, что она узнала об их с Диком связи, — но, по правде говоря, хотя бы насчет этой конкретной ночи у него было оправдание. Впрочем — он посмотрел на Стефани, с удивлением узнавая на ней любимую футболку Кэсси, — это явно тянулось не одну ночь.

— Я тоже за вас рад, — наконец сказал Тим, — но, честно, мне просто нужно все это уложить в голове.

— Хм, спасибо, — сказал Брюс.

Стеф усмехнулась, стащила с тарелки Тима одну из сосисок и удалилась с кухни под его негодующее сопение.

Дик рассмеялся. Брюс посмотрел на него с тревогой, но тот и правда выглядел счастливым — и потрясающе красивым: на кухне, в одежде с чужого плеча... Дик улыбнулся ему, и Брюс подумал, что готов на все ради этой улыбки. От нее перехватывало дыхание.

— Отец, — сказал Дэмиен. Брюс вздрогнул и повернулся к сыну. — Вы двое негативно влияете на мою неокрепшую психику, но я постараюсь с этим смириться. Можно я доем твои блинчики?

Брюс подвинул к нему свою тарелку. Он не думал, что ему придется рассказывать о них кому-то так, с ходу, но его семья реагировала гораздо спокойнее, чем он опасался, и это делало его счастливым. Намного счастливее, чем он был раньше.

— Я хочу еще одного пса, — заявил Дэмиен, вгрызаясь в блинчик. — И змею.

— Никаких змей, но против собаки не возражаю, — ответил Брюс. Дэмиен дернул плечом:

— Принято.

Дик рассмеялся и мягко коснулся плеча Брюса, проходя мимо.

— Я собираюсь вернуться к себе.

— Уже? — спросил Брюс, не в силах скрыть разочарование в голосе. Дик ухмыльнулся:

— Мне нужна одежда, Брюс. И другие вещи, раз уж я собираюсь оставаться здесь на ночь.

Брюс проигнорировал изображающего тошноту Тима и ответил:

— Звучит неплохо.

Он вновь повернулся к детям, когда Дик ушел, и сказал, стараясь отвлечься от ощущения опустошенности:

— Дэмиен, даже не пробуй съесть столько за один раз.

Дэмиен сдавленно цыкнул, но все же слегка замедлился, признавая его правоту. Брюс кивнул, оперся на стойку и потянулся к кофейнику.

— Я тоже здесь живу, — сказал от двери Дюк, с недоумением оглядываясь. — Что-то случилось?


End file.
